Should Have Seen It Coming
by Seruru44
Summary: It was a normal day. America and I were going to a new sports store he'd told me about.    "They have hockey sticks and pucks as far as the eye can see! It's huge!"    I wish I could have trusted him.     From Canada's POV.
1. Un  One  один

It was a normal day. America and I were going to a new sports store he'd told me about.

"They have hockey sticks and pucks as far as the eye can see! Even a second floor! Up there they have a fudge store and a batting cage! It's huge!"

"That sounds great, Al. I wonder if they have maple flavored fudge, eh?"

We traveled down highway after countless highway until I finally had to bite.

"Where is this supposed sports store anyway? I thought you said it was close."

"Relax Mattie! We're almost there. Just another couple minutes…" America trailed off, looking into the distance. "Hey, do you mind if I stop at a Mickey D's? I'm starving!" My brother the pig.

"Yeah, I guess we can." A smile broke across my face. This was the perfect opportunity to bring the past up. "Just remember not to give the poor window person a heart attack by screaming into the order window."

A blank look, trying to recall that fateful day, then a slow grin. "If that girl _did_ have a heart attack, I would have saved her. After all, I _am_ the hero!"

I playfully hit his shoulder. "Then don't crash us, 'hero'! The drive-in's right here."

We pulled in and got Alfred his food; a big mac, no surprise there. But then he did surprise me; he got a cup of oatmeal.

"Never thought you were a fan of…" I paused, reading the label. "Fruit and maple oatmeal?"

He pushed it over to me saying, "It's not for me. I got it for _you_."

"M-me?" Odd lunch choice, no doubt. But, whatever. "Why oatmeal though?"

"Hmm? Oh, it said 'maple' on it and thought you might like it."

"O-okay…" I took a bite. It wasn't half bad.

We left the drive through and kept traveling west. We were already on the edge of California, where else could we go?

My question was quickly answered as we pulled into a parking lot filled with cars of ever size, color, and price. A black hummer, a bright yellow Beetle, and people swarming the doors of the store. Perfect way to spend a Tuesday. Sarcasm, sarcasm, sarcasm.

We jostled past the crowd to get in, and once we were I realized my brother was right. It was unbelievably huge! To my right were baseball gear or anyone and everyone; I'd make sure to stay away from that area. On the left were footballs and helmets. Seemed like this entire store was made for others to get hurt. I cringed as I remembered all the tackles, all the balls thrown at my face and other areas, all the sports.

Thankfully, Al pulled me away from the memories and towards what I'd originally come for: the hockey equipment. We made our way upstairs and around the entire store looking for it. We couldn't find it at first, so we stopped at the fudge store.

"What? No maple?" America wrapped his arm around my shoulder while almost yelling at the store clerk. "I was told there was maple flavored fudge here!"

The clerk looked new and frightened at the strange man yelling at her, so I tried to help her out.

"Hey, bro, its fine, really! I don't need anything to be maple!" I pushed him off my arms and pointed at the display case. "I'll just take original chocolate, please."

The girl shakily got a piece out and handed it to me. Too terrified to talk, she simply looked at Alfred; her way of asking, "What would you like, sir?"

Blue eyes scanned the glass for what seemed like forever and a day. The clerk was actually sweating in anticipation. Finally, the eyes stopped roaming and landed on a piece of dark chocolate expresso fudge. A finger was pointed at it, money was exchanged, and we were on our way again. My little piece had been gone for sometime, America on the other hand seemed to think it sacred, eating only small bites.

We attempted to make our way to the hockey equipment once more but had to refer to a map to find our way. Once there, I almost squeaked with so much glee. I tried out almost every hockey stick, tried on most of their pads, and was disappointed how they didn't have any jerseys for Canadian teams, just American ones.

For a while, al left me saying he was going to the batting cage. I let him, knowing he'd just want to play 'catch' with me later. I went back to my happy place and let all my worries just wash away.

The strange sensation of I was being watched crept over my shoulder. I ignored it, thinking it to be a store clerk or another customer looking over me to see everything. I just couldn't shake it though.

I looked behind me, unable to bear it any longer. There stood America, back again. A stone cold look was sprayed across his face.

I was confused. "Hey bro. I thought you said you'd be over at the batting cage. And what's with the look, eh?" I lightly poked his face. "You look like you just came from a funeral or something!" The man in question latched out at my arm and caught it, holding it in a death grip. A cringe of pain waved across my face.

"Hey, ease up will you? What's the matter?" I tried to back up, but found my back flat up against the wall. I was trapped.

"I… I'm so sorry Mattie. Really, I am. But we all gotta do what we gotta do…" Tears welled up in my brothers eyes as he took our a rag from his pocket, along with a length of rope and a blindfold.

I knew what was going to happen. I'd seen it in movies. But for it to happen in real life was both frightening and exhilarating. How could Alfred do this? Why? He was my brother for God's sake!

Before I knew it, the rope was around my wrists and ankles, and the rag was almost shoved into my nose. My world went blurry, then pitch black as whatever was on it started to work. I could feel myself growing weaker by the second as my heartbeat slowed dramatically. Barely conscious, I could tell that America was picking me up and taking me somewhere. I couldn't tell where though, as my brain finally shut down and all consciousness was lost.


	2. Deux Two Два

I woke with a start. My eyes flew open, then shut again. An intense white light blinded me. Slowly, I let my burnt eyes open and look around. Obviously the blindfold was off, but I was still bound. I tried to get my bearings, then stood up carefully from my leaning against the wall. I fell with a loud thud! and a sickening crack.

A soft "maple..." escaped my lips. If it had been any louder, I'm sure the voices would have heard. Wait, voices?

"…I'm very happy this was a success…"

"…Yes, quite easy. Now, the money?..."

I could only guess what that meant. Was my own brother kidnapping me for money? The second voice was definitely his; slightly high pitched and annoying, while at the same time it sounded extremely low and serious. Who was the first voice then?

Nudging myself up into a kneeling position, I realized I was in a storage closet, almost like a janitor's closet, minus the janitor. I quickly located the door and tried to open it. After several minutes I decided my hands wouldn't help in this case. So naturally, I pried the door open with my teeth.

I left the closet and went searching for America and the other voice. I was mad. No, I was _livid_. That backstabbing, good-for-nothing, lying-

"Just take me to him, da?"

Oh no. Oh nononono… The other voice belonged Russia. I _really_ didn't want him to see me. Who knows what he'd do? I'd seen the scars on the back of Lithuania. Those weren't things that could come from an accident. Straight lines, some red, some white, some still bleeding even, all from one hateful man and a whip.

I hopped to another hallway, thinking I could try to escape their voices. Down the strange white hallway I went. If only the rope could be destroyed, I would have been out of there in a flash. But sadly, I was reduced to jumping like a bunny rabbit.

Hallway after endless hallway I went, until I was sure I'd lost them. However I was lost now as well. I backtracked my steps as best as I could, but all the corridors looked so similar. It was a wonder how anybody could get through here without a map.

I turned a corner, thinking 'maybe I've gone here before…' when slam! I ran head first into what felt like a brick wall. I tumbled straight backwards, and saw black stars circle my head. All the air flew out of my lungs and I gasped at the pressure. I blinked until my eyes focused, but my ears found out what it was first.

"…Kolkolkolkolkolkol…"

A French curse slipped out of my mouth. Another gasp as I was pulled forcefully up and into a slight hug before set down on my feet by Russia. I stared at him; my face pale and a soft sweat appearing on my face.

"Hey, bro, you're acting like you've just seen a ghost! What's wrong?" Al asked like he wasn't the one to have tied me up in the first place. I just wanted to slap him. But at the moment I had a slightly bigger problem than my brother's ignorance.

Russia leaned down closer to me, seeing as he was extremely tall. He almost caressed my face in his hand and looked at me as if I was a new species of butterfly. Big smiles, his soft violet eyes looking over my body. He nodded and let me go. He looked at America.

"A little damaged, but that should change in no time. I am willing to give 500,000 million of these 'dollars' of yours for him."

I was stunned. My guesses _were_ correct. I was being sold; to Russia of all people! And by my own brother! This was insane.

Having my breath finally back, I said, "Don't I get a say in this, too? Where are we? America, why? I know you need money, but did you really need to kidnap me and sell-"

A gloved hand was put over my mouth and I shut up. A light shiver went down my spine, as it was freezing cold.

"Look, Mattie, I'm sorry it had to come to this. I mean that from the bottom of my heart. But I have a 55 trillion dollar debt; and counting! Every little dollar helps, a-and Ivan said he'd pay a good amount if I did this one job for him." Tears were bubbling over in Al's eyes. I stayed silent, even after Russia's glove was pulled away.

"I-it's for the best; believe me. We made an agreement that your country would not be put under any control of Russia's and nothing too painful would be done to your specifically. It's official." My brother broke down entirely at this point. He hugged me and I tried to keep standing. "You belong to Russia now. Good luck."

That's when reality hit me like a full on collision with a freight train. This was real. This was no dream; there was no waking up. I was _actually _being led away from my bawling brother by some communist with a past of scaring, both mentally and physically, anybody who stayed in his house for longer than a day. It wasn't a video game, there were no extra lives and I became genuinely horrified.

"You are going to like your new home, da? Now, before we get there I need to lay down some ground rules. You will always address me as 'Mr. Russia' or 'Sir'. You will do everything I tell you to and nothing less. Your job description, if you had one, would go something like this: cooking, cleaning, entertaining, and housework. The Baltics would normally do all of this, and knowing them, _more_, but seeing as I can be decent every once in a while I let them have a vacation.

"Any questions so far, Matvey?"

I gulped. That was a lot to remember, even if my job _was _small. I knew what he hadn't said, but was there anyway. If I mess up, I get punished. Badly. I didn't even want to think of al the possibilities of what he _could_ do, let alone what he _would_ do.

The man was waiting for an answer, so I replied with a quiet, "Yes, sir". He seemed pleased that I caught on so quickly.

I looked back at my brother the best that I could and found him still bawling like a kitten in the hallway. His lips were mouthing the words, "I'm sorry".

I kept walking forward and never looked back.

~:O:~

**A/N: **Thank you for reading the second chapter of this story! I hope it was as good as the first one, or even better. Thank you for the review as well, and the favorites! I'll keep writing if you keep reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any brand names I may have mentioned. No money is coming out of this. It is merely for entertainment purposes only. **


	3. Trois Three три

Being led by the hand while having your ankles tied is hard. I fell a few more times until Russia was tired of having to pull me back up time after time. He pulled out a rusty pocketknife stained with blood. I flinched away from it, but he merely cut the rope so I could walk properly. He smirked.

"This is going to be fun, da?" He let me get up on my own then kept pulling at my wrists.

I was terrified of the answer but I asked anyway. " F-fun? What do you mean by fun?"

"Oh, you'll see." With that, Ivan pulled open a door and led me into the bright sunlight.

~ : 0 : ~

I crawled into the back of his car, the black hummer I had seen outside the sports store. Actually, we _were _still at the sports store. We were just in the back rooms before. Remind me never to go there again.

Russia pulled himself into the drivers seat and tugged on his seat belt. I tried to do the same, but the rope around my wrists got caught and I was stuck. I didn't think my captive, excuse me, my "owner", really cared however.

We pulled out of the parking lot and down the highway. A sharp turn and I went flying into the side of the car. I repositioned myself as I heard a giggle come from the front of the car.

"Should have buckled up, little Matvey," the Russian chuckled.

"I…can't…buckle…my arms are stuck…" I twisted around, looking for some way to free myself from both he seatbelt and the rope. It was all for nothing though. All I managed to do was get caught even worse.

"Then get yourself _un_stuck. I'm not going to baby you while you're under my control." A snapping sound in the back got his full attention towards me. He stopped the Hummer on the shoulder of the road and turned to look at me, a dark aura appearing around him.

"Don't. Break. My car. Or else." H took out his knife again and carefully finished cutting the rope off my wrists.

Feeling an odd arrogance, I said back, "Or else what?"

Russia leaned face to face with me and smiled. "Or else, I'll break you."

I snapped back to being terrified. Less painful and threatening things happened that way.

We drove around for a while and held our silence during the ride. America was "so excited" this morning that he got me up extra early. Usually that wouldn't be a problem, but for some reason I was exhausted. A light soft tune was emanating from the radio. My eyes slowly flitted closed and I drifted off into sleep.

~ : 0 : ~

I woke to the soft sound of my name being called again and again. I didn't really care whom it was, just thinking it was Kumajirou asking for food. It wasn't until a hand connected to my face did I remember where I was. My eyes jolted open to take in the full view of the angry Russian standing outside my car door, glaring at me. I did a mental facepalm. I had fallen asleep, not something I was supposed to do. I looked up at him with a fear-filled face.

"I-I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't mean to fall asleep, I swe-"

I was cut off by another slap to the opposite cheek.

"I don't care what excuses you have. Sleeping the first day on the job is never good. Now, don't just sit there in the car!" Russia grabbed my wrist up by my face, feeling where I'd been hit, and pulled me out in one swift motion.

I squeaked softly at the sudden movement but was more interested in where we were than what other punishment I was going to receive. Swiveling my head quickly, I figured out we were at an airport, the same one I was at a few days ago. However, then I was coming for a vacation. Now, I was being led away a prisoner.

I was jolted back to reality by a tugging on my wrist. I looked up at Russia then back down in worry. He let my arm go and started to walk out of the parking lot; me following like a hurt puppy.

We got to the main section of the airport, and it was bustling with people of all shapes and sizes. I slowed down from Ivan's quick pace to try to understand what language groups of people were speaking, but one glare from the Russian sped me back up. I hurried to his side where he handed me a ticket with odd characters as the destination.

"Before you ask, it's in Russian and it reads 'Moscow'. Keep it safe; if you lose it, you'll have to be forced to ride with the baggage. And that would be no fun, da?" Ivan smiled down at me, though it wasn't a nice, friendly smile. More of a cold, creepy smile that sent shivers down my spine.

Shivering still slightly, I responded, "N-no sir, i-it wouldn't be. I-I'll be sure to hang o-on to it…" I clutched onto my precious ticket out of here before carefully folding it with precision and putting it in my pocket.

"Good. And do not worry so much, Matvey. We are in a public place; I wouldn't do too much to you before security comes." His smile became bigger at the thought and my worry just grew. _Too_ much to me, he could still do something if I got on his bad side.

We made our way to our gate after going through a rather _interesting_ security check (I'm _not_ going to through out my vodka bottle!). There were many a tourist, with a few Russians scattered about, waiting impatiently for the plane. We joined them in waiting, finding two seats next to each other. We sat there in silence for a good while until a man came on the intercom and announced that we would be boarding shortly.

Ivan stood up, I doing the same. We got in the extensive line of people and waited once more for our tickets to be scanned. I got mine out of my pocket; overly relieved I still had it. We stood in the same place for what seemed like an eternity until Russia lost his patience. It started out quiet, but became louder the longer we waited.

"…"

I heard I almost instantly and got goose bumps. Once it got loud enough for most people to hear, they got out of his way and he dragged me unceremoniously along with him until we got to the front of the line and he stopped chanting. He smiled at the woman scanning the tickets, which became frightened and let us on quickly.

We went through the odd hallway that's always between the airport and the airplane and onto the actual airplane. We found our seats quickly as there was nobody else on the plane yet except first class and they were no disadvantage to us. I sat in the window seat with Ivan next to me, still smiling. This was going to be an interesting flight.

~ : 0 : ~


End file.
